17 Stages of an Eighth Grade Relationship
by heartofglass99
Summary: Based on "Seventeen Stages of an Eighth Grade Relationship" on Buzzfeed. When Maximum Ride develops a crush on Fang, her best friend, which he returns, will things work out for them? Or will their seemingly doomed middle school relationship take a turn for the worst? AU, AH. Fax!
1. Chapter 1

New story guys! Hope y'all like it. (: The summary pretty much says it all. If you want to know how it all goes, just go to the Buzzfeed page. But if you'd like to learn by following the story, which I HIGHLY recommend, don't look at the Buzzfeed. And by the way: if you've read or have read the Buzzfeed, there WILL be a twist at the end to this story! Things might not end the same way, who knows?

Disclaimer: I'll say this once for all of our sakes, I don't own MR or 17 Stages of an Eighth Grade Relationship. JP owns the former, and somebody not named MaximumRider99 owns the latter.

* * *

><p><em>You realize that you like him.<em>

"Hey, Max."

I turned around to see my best friend, Fang, standing behind me. He had his backpack on, as well as his usual all-black attire. Except today, he wore a tighter shirt than usual, giving me a perfect view of the outline of his toned body.

_Don't think like that, Max. He's your best friend, nothing more._

But as I tried to cling to my conscience's words, I found myself noticing more and more things about Fang I hadn't before. Like, how he took my breath away every time he smiled. How he was always there for me when I needed help. How he stuck with me through the tough times.

"Max? Are you okay?" Fang added, frowning.

"Yeah," I managed, my cheeks reddening. _What the hell do you think you're doing, Max? Get it together!_

Fang raised his eyebrows, _totally _believing me. To my surprise, he ignored it. We continued on our way to school like normal, although Fang was strangely silent during the walk.

Which gave me more time to think about thinking about him, in a completely non-stalkerish way. Resisting the urge to jump him and never let go (Where did that come from?! Like, seriously?), I avoided Fang's gaze and swiftly walked into my classroom.

"Max! Max! Maaaaax! I thought you'd never show up!" Nudge yelled, running up to me and giving me a bear hug. She'd been my friend for four years, and our friendship was all the proof that needed to know that opposites attracted. She was a 'normal' thirteen-year-old always hanging out with friends and going on dates, while I was…well, different, to say the least. I didn't do either, but I spent a lot of time with Fang and Nudge. When she pulled back, Nudge asked me, "What's with you?"

"N-nothing."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "I've known you for years, Max. You can't lie to me that easily. It's a boy, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

Her eyes lit up. "I knew it! Is it…Dylan? Iggy?"

"Nope."

"Um, Sam or Gazzy? Or, or…is it Fang?"

"Um…"

Nudge raised her eyebrows. "It's Fang, isn't it?"

"No! He's my best friend, Nudge."

"Ever heard of best friend-turned-boyfriends? Fang is hot too, so that's a plus for you."

I sighed, giving in. Fine, I liked Fang. So what? "It's not like he likes me back," I told Nudge.

Nudge grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure."

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review! Should the story continue or not? Any suggestions?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I was not expecting 21 for the first chapter, but I'm not complaining. XD

I have confirmed the story will be continued! I said this last chapter too, but there will be a twist at the end that's not in the Buzzfeed. I still don't recommend reading it, but if you can't stand it then don't worry, you won't be spoiling the entire story.

And to pepperpotz and anyone else wondering: the story will, unsurprisingly, be 17 chapters plus maybe an epilogue. The details will become clearer as the story progresses.

* * *

><p>Of course, I couldn't get away from Fang. He lived right next door, and we walked to school together every day. I couldn't just ditch him.<p>

"How's Angel been?" he asked me, looking over at me.

"Uh, um, she's been fine," I said, definitely not hyperventilating or anything. I just stuttered to, you know, give myself more time to give Fang a better answer. Yeah! That was it.

_Is "she's been fine" the best answer you can think of? _Shut up, conscience! I never asked for your input.

"That's good. I'll have to come over sometime soon. I haven't seen Angel in a while."

"Yeah."

"And maybe we can do something together sometime. We haven't done anything with just us lately besides walking to school," Fang said, oblivious to the tempest that was brewing in my brain. I knew he just considered it a friendly event…but he wanted to spend time alone with me? That was a start (if I ignored that we'd been best friends for 8 years and spent plenty of time together).

"Yeah! I mean, that'd be fun."

"Yeah. Cut the crap, Max, what's wrong?" he asked me, stopping.

"Nothing! I mean, yeah, nothing's wrong."

"You can tell me, whatever it is. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Um, I got an F on a test. My parents are pissed at me," I lied, racking my brain for anything, anything that would shut Fang up long enough for me to think about something not named Fang.

Fang raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you care?"

"I want to, um, get into a good high school."

"There's only one local high school, and it's hard to not get in."

"Oh yeah! Well, I want to do well, um, to prepare myself for high school."

Fang shrugged. "I guess that's a good idea. It's kinda…interesting that you care, since you didn't study for a single minute on the test."

I didn't respond, not trusting myself to speak without messing up. Fang took my silence as a lack of interest in the conversation on my part, thankfully, and continued on his way to school. I trailed him, making sure to stay several feet away from him at all times. _Disaster averted._

* * *

><p><em><em>Now I need to talk to you some more to make sure.<em>_

* * *

><p>I'll put the Buzzfeed quotes at the end now, so it doesn't give away what's going to happen. (:<p>

Question of the Chapter: Do you want awkward teenage Fang or suave, 'player-like' Fang?

The chapters will be kinda short, sorry about that, and updates should come about once a week. I'm trying to balance this with my main story, A New Beginning, that gets updated with much longer chapters.

Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, wait up!" Fang called, as he jogged to catch up. I turned around and waited for him to reach me. "What do you think of grabbing some smoothies this afternoon?" he asked, smiling. "We haven't gone in a while. I think they miss our business."

"Yeah! I'd love that!" I replied, my brain already going a hundred miles an hour at seven thirty in the morning. Considering my brain didn't go that fast while racking itself for answers during tests, it was safe to say Fang was driving me crazy. Literally.

Fang grinned. "I knew you'd say that. Wait outside of last period, okay? I'll find you."

I nodded. "Will do," I replied simply, although freaking out on the inside. Should I tell him? Should I wait? Heck, should I ignore him for a while to forget I liked him?

I shook my head, sighing. Being a girl was so hard.

* * *

><p>The day passed by quickly, my mind on nothing but my d-um, friendly event with Fang this afternoon. I hung out with him so much, so why did it feel so different now? I was still Max, and he was still Fang. It didn't make any sense at all.<p>

As he promised, Fang picked me up outside of my sixth-period English and walked me to the smoothie joint. I didn't speak much on the way; I was either too shy to say anything in fear of Fang laughing at me, or I had too much to say that I didn't know how to deliver it well, so I shut up to avoid embarrassment.

"Something's wrong, Max. And it's not the test you supposedly failed," Fang said, suddenly stopping. I should've known he knew me like the back of his hand.

"I'm just tired. And confused."

Fang scanned my face carefully, finally figuring me out. "It's a boy, isn't it? Maxie finally has a crush? How long has Nudge been waiting now, three years?" he said, trying to keep the mood light for my sake.

I looked down, my heart racing. Fang was so close to potentially ruining the friendship we built over the past eight years. And it wasn't his fault-it was all mine.

"Fine, yeah," I admitted, hoping hope after hope he thought it was someone else.

"Who is it, Iggy? Dylan?" Fang asked, smirking. Even if Fang knew how freaked out I was, he never would've known he was the one I was freaked out over. What I would've given to know he felt the same way about me…

I put on my best fake grin, and replied, "Nope. It's a secret."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll figure it out, eventually."

I shrugged in response, thankful Fang couldn't hear me think, _I'm sure you will._

"I know it's tough," Fang said suddenly. "But plenty of boys would like you. You're beautiful, funny, strong-" With every word, I subconsciously inched closer to Fang. He thought I was beautiful? At the same time he said that _other _boys would like me? Why did he have to be so confusing? Ugh, why couldn't boys all wear signs saying, 'Right now, I'm feeling yada yada yada'? It would make life for us girls so much easier.

Before I realized it, my face was inches from Fang's. My eyes widened, but only to see Fang step backwards. I tried to focus on Fang's words, but I was drowning in the pool of embarrassment and disappointment growing in my heart.

Suddenly, I found myself wrapping Fang in an embrace. After he got over his initial surprise, he hugged me back tightly. I rested my head on Fang's shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I know you'll be fine," Fang said softly, almost remorsefully. "He'll return your feelings. I'm positive."

_I wish, Fang. Believe me, I wish. Because now I'm a hundred percent sure I want _you.

* * *

><p><em>After a month you decide that you really do actually like him.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Do you understand guys?<p>

And random note: the whole story will be from Max's POV, or at least the first 16 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, Max! Haven't seen you round here in a while," Iggy called, several rows in front of me. It was raining today, so we were forced to take the bus to school. I wasn't really friends with Iggy, but we were on good terms. He was one of Fang's close friends; they'd known each other even longer than I'd known Fang.

"Hey! Nice seeing you too. What's happening?" I replied.

Iggy shrugged. "Not much. Bombs, traps, the usual."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever do anything but blow stuff up and kill people?"

"Not really," Iggy admitted. "Gazzy's been helping a ton, too," he said. Gazzy was Iggy's twin brother, and their only equals in troublemaking were each other.

"I fear for the world now."

He laughed. "You probably should. We almost blew out a couple of utility poles, but thankfully I detonated it just early enough."

"Oh, goodness. By the way, where's Fang?" I asked.

"Fang? He's too tired to come to school today. He slept over last night, but he didn't get to bed until four in the morning."

"Why?" I asked, feeling as though I was missing something. I had a bunch of pieces in my mind, but I was missing something, I knew it.

"He told me he was thinking about a girl he liked."

"Who?" I asked, my heart sinking. Fang already liked someone else, I knew it. I was never good enough for someone like-

"You."

* * *

><p><em>Finally your friend tells you that he likes you too.<em>

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review! They've been going down lately, can we get it back up?<p>

The bunnies are AWESOME THANKS GUYS! LOVE IT, PLEASE KEEP IT GOING! Look on my profile if you don't know what it is! (:


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home, I could barely control my excitement. Scratch that, I couldn't control my excitement.

The day passed by in a blur, but in a good way. This morning, Fang told me he liked me too (eek!) and promised me he'd text me when he got home.

It didn't take long for Fang to live up to his promise.

**Fang: **_Hey Max ;)_

A wink? That was out of character for him. I giggled.

**Me: **_Hey Fang :P How's it going, even though I saw you five minutes ago? 3_

I shook my head. Did I really just write a heart in a text message? Fang did crazy things to me…

**Fang: **_Drowning in homework. Eight grade sucks_

**Me: **_Nerd_

**Fang: **_You mean 'boss'? That's what you'll be calling me in fifteen years at this rate ;P_

**Me: **_Oh, shut up. At least I play sports_

**Fang: **_I play baseball, you know_

**Me: **_Also known as standing in place for three hours_

**Fang: **_Whatever. Anyways, Iggy and his girlfriend Ella were gonna catch a movie this weekend and they invited me and told me to bring a friend. Care to join me? ;)_

**Me: **_Definitely not. What's the movie?_

**Fang: **_Can't remember what it's called, but it's about a girl's family dying and her wanting to live._

**Me: **_Oh, If I Stay? I've been meaning to see that one for a while._

**Fang: **_Yeah, that's the one. Why'd you want to know? I know you'd go anyways, just to spend time with me._

**Me: **_Keep telling yourself that, Fangles. :P_

**Fang: **_I'll keep that in mind, Maxie. Gotta go now, sorry. Love ya. ;)_

My heart was pounding as I read Fang's last text before putting my phone in my backpack. I knew Fang liked me, but seeing the "love ya" in a message really made it feel real. It was odd, since talking in person conveyed far more emotion, but it seemed so off for Fang…it seemed like what was happening to me. I felt a hint of playful pride at being able to affect Fang like that before realizing he had the same effect on me.

Oh, well. It made me happy, and I had a feeling it made him happy too.

Life was better when I could look at Fang and think of him as my _boyfriend. _The world felt so surreal to me, so heartwarming to even think of.

Maybe being a teenager wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><em>The more you text him, the more you like him.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Have you seen If I Stay? Have you read the book?<p>

I've done the latter, but not the former. I'm not a movie person at all!

Oh, to the people complaining about the not-so-great writing quality: it's not an accident. It's supposed to be as 8th-grader-like as possible, so that means simplifying and "counter-editing" the writing a tad bit. I'm not just making excuses, I promise. :P

And that wasn't designed to be an insult to eighth graders! I'm less than 3 years removed from being one! XD It's just that people usually tend to put their best foot forwards in FF, including me, so I viewed this as an experiment to see if I could intentionally write something on a different level than what I'm most comfortable with. It feels a bit more like sixth-grade character maturity, though...oh well. XD All Max has been doing is giggling!

If anyone has ideas, I'd love to hear them! All I know at this point is that it's following the Buzzfeed (mostly), not the details yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Fang and I 'got together', as you could call it, I'd found myself staying up later and later thinking about him. It came as no surprise when my phone rang, with Fang's Caller ID, at two in the morning this Saturday.

"Hey, Fang," I said, picking up the phone. "Any reason you're calling this late?"

"What, I can't talk to my girlfriend?" he joked.

I blushed, thankful Fang wasn't around to see it. "So what's up with you at this peaceful time of morning?"

"Nothing, that's why I called you. Is anything interesting happening over there?" he asked.

"Besides Angel harassing me all night for details about, you know, us? Nothing."

"How does she even know?"

I rolled my eyes. "She knows everything. That girl can freaking read my mind."

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

We talked for a while, and before I knew it it was four in the morning. I was rubbing sleep out of my eyes, and Fang's voice was cracking. I found the latter kinda cute.

"Sorry, but I'm too tired now. I'll be living on two hours of sleep and even less if I keep talking."

I laughed. "It's fine. I should go too."

"Love you, Max."

"You too," I said, as he hung up. My head was spinning. That was the first time Fang told me he loved me, except for text messages, and it sent my heart into somersaults.

I smiled. I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><em>Now he calls you at 2 in the morning and keeps you on the phone until 4 A.M.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Are you psyched for Christmas yet? If you don't celebrate it, are you psyched for whichever holiday you celebrate?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Max, there's a party tonight at Iggy's. You in?" Fang asked me, on our way to school.

"Of course. What time?"

"Seven. I'll pick you up at six thirty, how about?"

I smiled. "Sounds good. Is it casual?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just wear what you normally do. Iggy cares as little about social standards as you do."

* * *

><p>"Let's play spin the bottle!" Iggy whooped, calling everyone to the center of his basement. There were maybe a dozen people at the party, a similar amount boys and girls. I didn't recognize most of them, but I knew Fang, of course, Iggy, and his girlfriend, Ella.<p>

We got in a circle, and Iggy was quick to volunteer. He spun the bottle aggressively, and it landed pointing to a fair-skinned girl across the circle from him. Ella didn't look too happy, but her face relaxed when Iggy settled for kissing the back of the girl's hand.

Iggy insisted that only boys spin the bottle (sexist pig!), so he made Fang go next.

_Oh, god. What if it lands on someone else?_

He'll do what Iggy did, I assured myself. He'll just kiss her on the hand.

I watched as Fang spun the bottle, not taking his eyes off the translucent, green object that felt like a remote control to my heart.

As it slowed down, I allowed myself to relax. Just for a second, though, because Fang was about to kiss me.

Anything but relaxing.

I could hear my heart beating out of my chest as Fang leaned towards me, grinning. My eyes widened as he lightly pressed his lips to mine, immediately letting myself drown in the ocean of ecstasy that was Fang.

Just as quickly, he pulled away, leaving me breathless but wanting more. As Iggy looked for someone else to torture, Fang looked away from me and back around the circle. People were looking at me and giggling, not surprising me one bit. I probably set a new level of dazed-ness in my current state.

Fang, on the other hand, looked like he had forgotten about it already. I was a little hurt, but at the same time I didn't blame him. People probably weren't expecting it, so it was natural Fang wanted to downplay it.

Regardless, I was bubbling with happiness at the moment. Fang _kissed me on the lips. _That was reason enough. Life just got better and better.

* * *

><p><em>Then you are at the same party playing spin the bottle. He spins, the bottle points to you, and he kisses you. You have never been so happy.<em>

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review! I'm not sure how we go from almost 20 to four in one chapter, but can we get more this time?<p>

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

From there, spin the bottle was really kinda boring. It turned out that everyone was doing hand-kisses, Fang included. He kissed several other girls, but I couldn't complain since he gave me a real kiss. Luckily for Ella, Iggy kissed her on the cheek, the only non-hand kiss after mine and Fang's.

I actually found the game rather disgusting; the guys were practically making out with each other via our hands. They seemed too dimwitted to notice, though. A few other girls picked up on it though, suppressing giggles every time the bottle landed on the same person twice in a row.

Thankfully, Iggy called the game after half an hour. Fang, who still hadn't looked at me, seemed relieved.

"Who's in for truth or dare?" Iggy asked us, still full of energy. He received a three-quarters-hearted reply from the group, but the decision was unanimous. "I'll go first. Fang, truth or dare?" Iggy began.

Fang gave him a hard stare, but Iggy's grin only seemed to grow. "Dare."

"I dare you to go upstairs, take a bottle of beer from the cupboard, come back down, and chug it."

Fang shrugged as if it was a normal request. I shook my head, exasperatedly sighing. Fang was _fourteen. _The legal drinking age in Arizona was _twenty-one. _Fang was tall and built for a fourteen-year-old, but he could never pass as any more than sixteen if Iggy's parents caught him.

"Oh, I'll be following you," Iggy added. "To make sure you don't pull anything."

"Let's go," Fang said.

To my surprise, the boys came back five minutes later with a bottle of Heineken in their possession. Fang popped the top and chugged it in two gulps, earning a round of applause from the boys in the circle. I was a bit worried, though; I wasn't sure I wanted to know what a drunk Fang would do.

But if the rest of the evening was that crazy, I was on board. I knew I'd be the source of the entertainment several times, but that was part of the fun. As Fang put Ella on the spot, I took a moment to appreciate the art of eighth grade partying. It was stupid, but that was what made it fun.

* * *

><p><em>Then truth or dare begins and you are super excited.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Which story do you like better: this or A New Beginning?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Iggy," Ella began. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Iggy announced immediately, grinning. "Bring it on, Ella."

Ella had a smug look on her face as she delivered Iggy's task. "Get someone to record you singing Womanizer by Britney Spears and post it to YouTube."

Iggy shrugged. "Simple enough."

I won't get into the details, but let me say that 'miserable' was an understatement to describe it. He spent ten minutes memorizing the choruses and rehearsing, and that was pretty painful to watch in itself. The song was awful, with all the stuttering and repetition, but an Iggy cover? It made me wish for the electronic, auto-tuned music we heard on the radio.

"That was fun!" Iggy announced, once Ella turned off the camera. "I'll post it tomorrow. So, Fang. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Iggy asked, his eyes darting between Fang and me. I grinned. This would be fun. Would he make it quick? Would he drag it on? Pretty much everyone knew he liked me, so Iggy was just doing it for the sake of putting his best friend on the spot.

Fang stared at the ground for a moment before looking in my direction.

Only he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed on the girl to my right, who's name was…

"Lissa," Fang said, taking a sudden interest in the ground.

My heart felt like it suddenly stopped beating. This _couldn't _be happening. What the hell? Fang kissed me less than an hour ago and now he tells me he likes someone else? What happened to the times when he told me he loved me over the phone in the middle of the night?

Was he just kidding? Was he just leading me on this whole time?

No.

_No._

_NONONONONONONOOOOOOO._

* * *

><p><em>You realize he likes someone else.<em>

* * *

><p>Poor Max...I didn't want to write this but it was in the Buzzfeed. Oh well.<p>

Question of the Chapter: How much do you hate Fang right now?


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I'm not gonna lie. I told everyone I had to go to the bathroom, left the party, and ran home. I found myself in a place I never thought I would: in my room, with a box of Kleenexes and a tub of Ben and Jerry's. I wanted to slap that stupid idiot in the face but I was too shocked to bring myself to be aggressive.

As I threw another tear-stained tissue into the overflowing trash can by my bed, I felt my phone buzz.

**Fang: **_Max…I know this probably doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry. I really am. Just let me explain, will-_

That's all I read before turning my phone off and tossing it under my covers. Fang just _had _to rub it in. What happened to the best friend I knew all my life? I trusted him.

I _loved _him.

I gave him my heart, and he just gave it away. Like that stupid Christmas song I'd grown to like over the years. I hope Fang gets hit by a falling Christmas tree this year. He deserves it.

"Max…" Angel said, at the other end of my room. She'd snuck in, and I didn't even notice. I was too miserable to care, though.

"He doesn't deserve you," she said, knowing my predicament exactly. I didn't respond. Instead, I filled my mouth with another scoop of Cherry Garcia ice cream. It was the middle school version of drugs, essentially. "There's something I think you should know."

I looked over at her. "Lissa doesn't like Fang," Angel said. "She can't stand him, in fact."

I mumbled something that was supposed to be, "How do you know?" It probably sounded way different, but Angel caught my drift.

"Lissa's little sister Angela is one of my best friends," she told me. "Lissa texted her while I was over. Angela told me because she knew about you and Fang."

At the mention of that _stupid _boy, I looked back into my tub of ice cream and scooped out another spoon.

"Don't give up, Max," Angel reminded me. "You're the strongest girl I know. Don't let a _boy _have the satisfaction of hurting you."

* * *

><p><em>She doesn't like him!<em>

* * *

><p>Poor Maxie...at least there's hope now! :) I feel bad for Fang too...I'd want a chance to explain even if I don't deserve it. Everyone's pretty much screwed right now.<p>

Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen next?

Maaaan this brought back memories when I wrote it. Thanks for reading everyone!

Oh, and let me take a moment to tell you guys how awesome you all are!


	11. Chapter 11

"Max, wait up!" Fang called, as I ran towards the school. Screw him and his lies. I hope he trips and faceplants.

I ignored him as I tried my best to keep in front of him, but I was carrying a backpack and he wasn't for some reason. Finally, he caught up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

I slapped him in the face. He wasn't deterred. "Leave me alone," I said evenly.

"Max, I like _you. _Not Lissa."

I tried to step around him, since the odds of me getting into Harvard were higher than those of Fang telling the damn truth. But Fang remained in front of me, his eyes locked on mine.

"Screw you," I spat.

Fang took a deep breath. "Give me one minute to explain. If your mind doesn't change, I won't try to talk to you again for the rest of the year."

I paused. Why not? It wasn't like Fang had anything important to say. "Minute starts now."

"Max, I've been into you for a long time. I still am. I know you're wondering why I said I liked Lissa, and I'll explain. Max, if it means having you as just a friend I'd do anything to keep you in my life. In all honesty, my mind was moving too quickly. I can't think straight when I look at you, Max. I thought you wouldn't mind putting the relationship on hold for a little while we sort our thoughts out, but now I know you do. I regret it, Max. I really do. I was too proud to ask you what you wanted first. But that doesn't matter right now. _I love you. _I want you. The only question is whether you'll have me back," he said.

I was so stunned I couldn't answer. I guess Fang's 'question' was rhetorical, since when he leaned down and kissed me I had no choice but to give in.

Call me a prisoner of the moment, but the first thing I said when Fang pulled away was, "Of course, you idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Eventually he likes you again.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: If you were Max, would you take Fang back? And would you believe him when he said, "I love you"?<p>

Random unrelated note: my two favorite excuses are:

"Are you wondering why I'm doing this? Did you call me stupid? Well, if I'm stupid, I do stupid stuff. This is the kind of stuff I like to do. Did you take it back and call me smart? Then everything I do is smart. Mediocre? I have nothing to lose by doing this." YOLO

"Hey, don't argue with me. I have a rock-solid foundation for my life known as rock bottom." Credit to JK Rowling for inspiring this one! But hey, if using her lines makes me as good a writer as her, that's good for me!


	12. Chapter 12

After Fang and I 'made up' (read: I melted listening to Fang's emotional speech), we tried our best to go back to what we were before Iggy's stupid party.

We walked to school together and talked on the phone at night again, even though it didn't quite feel the same. I trusted that only time would help us.

"Hey, Max?" Fang asked me, when we met up after school a few weeks after we 'got back together'. He shifted his backpack on his shoulder and straightened his hair.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…Max, what do you think of going with me to the Italian restaurant down the street from your place sometime?"

"I'm not your _boss, _Fang. You don't have to act formal around me," I said, rolling my eyes. Fang was cute when he was nervous.

"So is that a yes or no?" Fang asked shakily, his eyes flitting between me and the ground.

"Of course it's a yes, you _idiot._"

Fang exhaled deeply, eliciting an internal chuckle from me. Did I really make him that nervous?

However unconfident he was, I loved my stupid boyfriend. We had a date scheduled for sometime in the future. We were together. All was right with the world.

* * *

><p><em>Finally he asks you out!<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: How do you think the date will go?<p>

Please don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Great," Fang said, smiling. "What's a good time for you? Does Friday work?"

"Sorry, I have a soccer game. What about Saturday?" I responded.

"I have a tournament all weekend." Fang sighed. "I'd skip it, but we've already booked the hotel room and all…"

"It's fine," I assured him. "Um, next Friday?"

"I'm going to the beach with Iggy that weekend. What about Thursday?"

"Dang, soccer practice. You know what? Let's find a time later. I'm booked for the next two weeks, but my season ends then and basketball doesn't start up for a month."

"That's probably a good idea. Baseball ends for me in three weeks, so we'll both be free for a while."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, we found a time that worked for both of us: Friday evening. Fang told me he'd pick me up at seven, so naturally Angel, Nudge, and Ella, who Nudge insisted on inviting over, put me through the 'first date' treatment.<p>

By the time I heard Fang knocking on the door, I was adorned in a white, sleeveless dress and way too much makeup. Normally, I'd never be caught dead wearing either of those, but Angel, my unofficial relationship counselor, thought Fang would love it.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but Fang's face when I opened the door was worth it.

"Max, you look…beautiful."

I smiled. Hearing Fang say that never got old.

* * *

><p><em> After weeks of finding a time to squeeze in a first date, you cannot wait.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Would you want Angel as your unofficial relationship counselor?<p>

Please don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

I know I should've been excited and all, but it was hard for me to muster up anything but…well, nothing, on my way home. Fang kissed me good night, which was great, but the whole dinner thing felt a bit wrong. Fang and I had so much more fun grabbing burgers at the local shop in sweatpants.

In short, the only thing I really liked about the relationship was the kissing. And that didn't really warrant sacrificing my friendship with Fang in favor of our…whatever you call it.

My walk to school only confirmed my fears. Fang seemed so…distant, in a way. Fang the best friend was so much more natural and fun to be around than Fang the boyfriend.

"Hey, Max," Fang said, smiling as he walked up to me. I smiled back, but it felt completely forced.

"Hi, Fang," I replied. "Anything new?"

"Not much. The doctors said I had my arm was mildly sprained from when I pulled it in the game a few weeks, but I can kiss you just fine." To prove his point, he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. It felt nice and all, but the worst part was that it didn't feel right. This shouldn't be happening.

How could I break it to Fang, though? After I experienced heartbreak after the party, could I really cast it upon someone else, especially my boyfriend/best friend?

I sighed. This would take a lot of courage.

* * *

><p><em>After the date, you're disappointed since you have never been so bored by someone in your life.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Will Max end up dumping Fang or not?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Fang, I don't think we can do this anymore," I told him plainly after school. It took me two weeks to get up the confidence to break it to him, but it was for the better.

He looked over at me, knitting his eyebrows. "What?"

"We're supposed to be best friends," I said. "Not boyfriend and girlfriend."

Fang looked heartbroken. Just like how I felt. I didn't want this any more than he did. If only he knew how I felt when I first liked him…

"You're right," Fang decided at last. "It _has _been a bit weird, to tell you the truth." When he said that, I felt a huge weight come off from my shoulders.

I shifted from foot to foot. "So where do we go from here? Can we be best friends again?"

"Of course. What would I do without you?"

"And what would I do without _you?_"

We hugged, but it was one of friendship. We had each other's backs no matter what, regardless of the circumstances.

"So what do you think of burgers and fries tomorrow?" I asked Fang.

"I'll be there at four," he told me, "in sweatpants."

I laughed. "Same deal." It felt like the past two months hadn't even happened. It was easier and more natural like this, and as far as I was concerned it made me happier.

What's the best ship? Friendship.

* * *

><p><em>You dump him.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: Will they get back together or will they never, ever, ever?<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I threw a pillow across my room, cursing myself for my stupidity. Demi Lovato's "Here We Go Again" played from my iPod, filling the room with noise as much as it filled my heart with familiarity.

_"Should've known better than trying to let you go, 'cause here we go, go, go, go again."_

_"Hard as I try, I know I can't quit, something about you is so addicting."_

Boom. My life in a nutshell.

You see, Fang and I tried to be best friends again. It became too…juvenile, I guess, for a little while. Enough time for us to decide to get together again. We gave romance another shot, but it bored us both to death.

Repeat.

Again.

Again.

Again, who knows how many times.

It sounded so stupid, but I knew what I felt was _real. _Not in that Fang was definitely going to be my future husband, since that was way too far ahead for me to predict, but when he kissed me I felt it in every molecule of my body. I wasn't trying to be 'up-to-date' or 'cool' or anything. I just wanted for us to be happy.

Even though it was a tad awkward at times, Fang and I at least avoided fighting. After our second 'break-up', we both decided it was better to let our emotions take care of things. We were both hormonal eighth-graders, so it was a great risk, but sometimes letting the emotional roller coaster run itself is a good thing.

Even when it drives right off the rails.

* * *

><p><em>Time to repeat six times.<em>

* * *

><p>Question of the Chapter: What an interesting development...with one stage remaining, what will the next chapter be about?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

When Fang and I friend-zoned each other for the sixth time (Angel was counting), I realized something: we were just too young to date. As juvenile as it may have felt, being best friends was best for us. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I couldn't.

Eighth Grade was a fun year, no denying that. Fang and I both had the time of our lives.

But there's a reason people don't usually get into serious relationships until college. Eighth grade is just too young to appreciate something like that. It was a time for short flings, if anything.

That wasn't for Fang and I, and we both knew it. We made a conscious effort to forget about romance starting in ninth grade. I started to take school more seriously, if mainly just to distract myself from Fang. I actually made the honor roll in Freshman year.

I slowly became good friends with Ella, and she, Nudge, and I were nearly inseparable by the end of ninth grade. She and Iggy stayed together, and didn't plan on breaking up anytime soon.

I spent a lot of time playing soccer, both on the team and with friends. Iggy, Gazzy, and I taught Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Ella how to play, and we spent weekends playing on the field in the park. Fang, unfortunately, was forced to quit baseball after he suffered an oblique injury during one of his tournaments. He was still able to run and kick, though.

The seven of us (minus Angel, she was still in elementary school even if she _was _my relationship counselor) had a blast in high school. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and I planned to go to University of Arizona for college, with Gazzy joining us after a year of studies abroad.

Every so often, I would remember how it felt holding Fang's hand or kissing him. Even though my reactions to those thoughts were different every time, one thing was missing. Every single time.

Regret.

I regretted nothing. Absolutely nothing. And I had a feeling Fang didn't regret anything either. Well, maybe when he said he liked Lissa. But that was water under the bridge at this point. Heck, we both forgot about it as soon as we made up right afterwards.

Even in college five years later, Fang and I would never forget about the time we went through the seventeen stages of an eighth grade relationship.

* * *

><p><em>You realize you are too young to date.<em>

* * *

><p>It's the last Buzzfeed part...but it's not the last chapter. The Epilogue, next chapter, will contain the twist I promised. I'll save the ending speech for then! So stay tuned!<p>

Question of the Chapter: Can anyone guess what the twist will be? Someone predicted it earlier already, I'll tell you that!


	18. Chapter 18

"Max, we need to talk," Fang said from outside my dorm. I opened the door and let him in.

"What's up?"

"Remember eighth grade?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Of course. Why?"

"What do you say about giving it another shot? We're not thirteen anymore. We're technically adults," he said, with a confidence he didn't have five years ago.

"Well…" I began, touching a finger to my chin.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows, a shadow of nervousness crossing his eyes. I laughed. Some things never change.

"Well…of course, you idiot," I told Fang, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed and did the same to me, holding me tightly.

Maybe being with Fang wasn't so bad. Because as soon as he kissed me on the lips for the first time in years, I knew this time was for forever.

* * *

><p><em>You realize maybe waiting isn't such a bad thing.<em>

* * *

><p>Was I really that obvious? A bunch of people guessed the twist! I hope you guys liked it! :P<p>

Although, good point that **j4bb3rwocky **that it wasn't really a twist since it wasn't much of a surprise.

This story finally come to an end...it's been awesome guys. I know almost all of us can relate to some part of the story; I definitely can, especially the earlier half.

You guys have been an awesome group of readers. I thought nobody would read this story since it's a different style and the chapters are short but you guys proved me wrong from Chapter 1. Now we have an 8000-word story with almost 200 reviews. Thank you so, so much. Each and every one of you out there.

And I've been thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure if I'll have time to write it. I also kind of liked this ending. What do you guys think? I have a sweet idea in mind, and if enough people want it and my schedule agrees then I'll write it. If I end up posting it, I'll add an author's note chapter to this story so anyone who's following this will know.

To anyone in middle school or high school or even college whose strong suit isn't romance at the moment...I'm saying this for both of our sakes...your happy ending is coming. If it hasn't happened yet, your Fang or Max will come find you. You matter too much to them for your Fang or Max to make you wait any longer than you need to. If you're still waiting like me, just remember someone better than anyone you could dream of is waiting for you. It's only a matter of time, and every second will be more than worth the wait. You're done being hopeless, unconfident, or anything like that. You have too much to live for to live in defeat.

If you ever need cheering up, advice from a fellow student, or just someone to talk to, feel absolutely free to PM me. It takes three clicks. I promise to do my best to help you regardless of what situation you're in. I won't judge, I promise.

With much gratitude,

heartofglass99

P.S.: I would really, really appreciate it if you could drop me a comment one last time! What did you think of the story? Sequel or no?

P.P.S.: I'm still on FF! Just click my profile and check out my other stories (A New Beginning and Rap Battles) if you want to see what else I've written, if you're not currently part of the A New Beginning crazy train that is just a few stops away from a thousand reviews.


End file.
